


Lovers Don't Keep Secrets

by SnailFriend



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack-ish, M/M, Self Insert, age gap, but like a legal age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailFriend/pseuds/SnailFriend
Summary: You and Alfred are best buds. But when he meets a mysterious new guy, will your friendship stay strong or be cast aside?





	Lovers Don't Keep Secrets

Ever since I can remember, Alfred was my best friend. We met in kindergarten, and we shared everything together. He gave me half of his lunch when I forgot mine one time, and I gave him my first kiss. But we’re just friends now. Also he is gay and likes older men, so that’s cool. Anyways, we are such good friends that we live together and sleep in the same bed. It’s so fun and epic. Or at least it was.  
One day, Alfred met Arthur Kirkland. He was more than twice Alfred’s age, but he still looked relatively young. Arthur sent Alfred a dick pic on instagram, and they started dating a week later. His dick was just ok. Kinda small, actually. Anyways, Arthur lived a few hours from our apartment. Every Friday, Alfred would drive to Arthur’s house and spend the weekend with him. He would come back home with hickies all over and gush about how nice Arthur was and how I should meet him sometime. I was suspicious and admittedly a bit jealous. How dare some random guy in his late 40’s swoop in and steal my BFF? What if he was just using Alfred? What if he was a serial killer playing the long game? Still, it made me happy to see Alfred be so deeply in love. 

After about a year, Alfred dropped a bombshell on me. “Arthur and I want to live together,” he blurted as were we settling down in bed.   
“What?” was all I could say. Alfred sighed.  
“We’ve been talking about it for a while, and I just didn’t know how to bring it up.”  
“So you’re leaving me?”  
“Not necessarily. I was thinking Arthur could come live with us. He would bring his bed and I’d sleep in the spare room with him.”  
“Well… I guess that’s fine.”  
“Good! He’s moving in tomorrow and I already said you’d help him pack!”  
I rolled my eyes. “Oh, you!” 

The next day, we drove to Arthur’s house in a Uhaul. Arthur greeted us at the door.  
“Hello, y/n. I’ve heard a lot about you. All good things, of course,” he said as he shook my hand.  
“Same here.” I walked into his house. Almost everything was boxed up already. “So, where should I start?”  
“You can box up the stuff in the upstairs closet. Alfred, you can help me load up the Uhaul.”   
“I’ll get it done in no time!” Alfred said. Arthur smiled and put his hand on Alfred’s shoulder.   
“Of course you will. You’re my big, strong boy,” he said. He squeezed Alfred’s bicep. I cringed a little bit and hurried to the closet.   
The closet was full of sentimental-looking things. Old-looking tea cups, some baby clothes, a bag of seashells, and a scrapbook. I picked up the scrapbook and brusted dust off the cover. It was plain green with ‘1998’ written on the front. That was the year Alfred and I were born. I flipped to the first page and saw pictures of a young Arthur and a heavily pregnant woman. In one, they were showing off their wedding rings. In another, they were kissing at sunset. It was all disgustingly sweet and cliche. ‘Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland’ was written in cursive across the bottom. It was a bit depressing, considering how things turned out.   
I turned the page, and my heart nearly stopped. The page looked innocent enough at first. It had three pictures of Arthur playing with a baby. His baby, of course. It was the caption that made my palms sweaty and my chest tight. ‘Father-son bonding with Alfred’ it read.   
“Something wrong?” Arthur asked. I dropped the book and turned to see him standing right behind me. He was smiling, but his eyes were cold.  
“I-”  
“You’re nosy, aren’t you?” He squatted down to look me in the eyes. “It’s not polite to look through other people’s things, you know.”  
“I’m sorry, I just-”  
“No, no, it’s my fault. I should have gotten rid of these a long time ago.” He picked up the scrapbook and stood back up. It was open, showing a collection of Alfred’s baby pictures. He ran his fingers delicately across the page as if he were caressing his lover’s cheek. “But I just couldn’t bring myself to toss it. Alfred was such a cute little boy… He still is, but it’s different.”   
“Does he know?” I whispered. Arthur shook his head.  
“Alfred’s too innocent to knowlingly fuck his dad. He’d leave me if he ever found out.” He narrowed his eyes. “You can’t tell him. I already lost him once, and I’m not going to lose him again.”  
I opened my mouth, but I couldn’t say a word. There was no talking my way out of this. I just had to pray that Arthur wouldn’t get violent. He wasn’t particularly muscular (he was a bit of a twink, actually), but I was incredibly weak. I wouldn’t stand a chance against him.  
“You lied to me!” Alfred shouted. He was standing at the end of the hallway. Tears rolled down his face. Arthur’s eyes widened. He clutched the scrapbook to his chest as he turned to face his son.  
“How much did you hear?” he asked. His voice was hoarse and shaky.   
“I heard enough.” Alfred got right up in Arthur’s face. “What’s wrong with you?”  
“I just wanted to bond with my son.”  
“Normal dads don’t fuck their sons, Arthur! You’re a sick freak,” Alfred spat.  
Arthur dropped the scrapbook. “Come on, you don’t mean that.” His tone was soothing, and his gaze was soft. He put his hand on Alfred’s cheek. “If I’m a freak for commiting incest, then you’re just as bad.”  
“That doesn’t count. You tricked me.” Alfred tried to look tough, but his anger was subsiding. Love is a powerful drug, and it still wasn’t out of his system.  
“Fair point. But does that really matter? I really do love you, Alfred. I love you enough to commit a crime against nature.” Arthur wrapped his arms around his son. “I’m sorry I lied to you. I promise I’ll be honest from here on out. I’ll tell you everything you want to know, as long as you stay with me.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”  
Alfred pulled Arthur close and buried his face in his shoulder. He sobbed, blubbering apologizes and words of love as he soaked Arthur’s sleeve. Arthur rubbed his back. “It’s all right, dear. I’m here for you.”  
“You can’t be serious,” I said. “This is disgusting!”  
“I think you should leave,” Arthur said sternly.  
I wanted to protest. I wanted to snap Alfred out of his trance and let him see the manipulation. Yet I found myself nodding and walking out of the house. I called an uber, went back home, and just stared at the wall for hours. Alfred came back the next day to get his things. I tried to reason with him, but he was too far gone. I never saw him again.


End file.
